Zim and Sonic Adventure
by robman
Summary: Zim and Gir watch a Sonic movie. Then Zim wants to make speed shoes. But Dib wants to stop Zim from doing that. And Sonic has to stop Dib.


Zim and Sonic Adventure

Zim and Gir was just sitting on their couch watching TV.

" Gir?...What are we watching?" Zim asks Gir answers, " Were watching a movie."

Then Zim asks again, "What type of movie?"

"Sonic the Movie." Gir says.

"Who is this Sonic?"

"A hedgehog. He's fast. Faster than a speeding thingy."

"A fast hedgehog, eh? Well I shall be faster than this hedgehog!" Zim yells.

"I will need some shoes and a light speed chip Gir!" Zim demands.

"Yes, my master!" Gir answers.

_**A while later...**_

"GIR!" Zim yells. "I need my shoes and chip! Quickly!"

"Here you go!" Gir says.

"Thank you Gir! I shall put them together, and make fast running shoes!" Zim says loudly.

_**Meanwhile in a long house...**_

_**A boy goes into his room. With lots of technology in his hands, his name is Dib. One with a large head.**_

"Hey! My head is not big! It was born that way!"

_**Whatever. He is a young boy who wants to expose our alien, Zim. Or he just wants to kill Zim.**_

"I just want to expose him. That is all. Ok? Do you get me now? And also I do not have a big head." Dib complains.

_**Yes. I get you.**_

"Good."

_**Fine.**_

_**(Weirdo)**_

"I heard that! Man! What is wrong with you?"

_**What's wrong with you! Huh? That's what evryone here wants to know!**_

"Nothing is wrong with me! Let's end this! Ok? Just end this! I do not want this conversaion anymore...ok?"

_**Fine!**_

"Hmp! Jeez that guy gets on my nerves! Anyway... I need to see what Zim is doing. Hey Gaz! Come here! Zim's doing something!"

Gaz mutters angrily and says, "Dib...remind me to destroy you when I'm done this game of Sonic Rush Adventure."

"Sonic? Who's Sonic?" Dib asks.

"How should I know? I'm just playing his game." Gaz says.

Gaz leaves the room and continues her game.

Dib types up: Sonic.

The search results were: Sonic the Hedgehog Wiki.

It says:

**Sonic the Hedgehog** (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, _Sonikku za Hejjihoggu_**?**) is the main character of the series and is SEGA's mascot. He is a supersonic hedgehog that can move faster than the speed of sound (765 mph, which is faster than Mach 1), with lightning reflexes to match (hence the name Sonic). He is a laid-back and cool character. He is meant to symbolize peace. He is a supersonic hedgehog that can move faster than the speed of sound (765 mph, which is faster than Mach 1), with lightning reflexes to match (hence the name Sonic). He is a laid-back and cool character. He is meant to symbolize peace. He is 15 years old, stands at 100 centimeters (3 ft 3 in), weighs 35 kilograms (77 lbs) and was born on Christmas Island. Artist Naoto Ōshima, designer Hirokazu Yasuhara and programmer Yuji Naka are generally credited with the creation of the the character, a blue and-peach-skinned, green-eyed, anthropomorphic hedgehog, who has the ability to move faster than the speed of sound and possesses the ability to curl up into a ball (like a regular hedgehog), primarily to attack enemies. This is a major part of the gameplay of the series

_**This is not to plagirize. Just to show you what Dib is reading.**_

Dib also reads something called: Sonic Unleashed.

_**Sonic Unleashed**_, also known as _**Sonic World Adventure**_ in Japan,[9] is a video game in the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ series and the third Sonic game with the rating of E10+ (fourth, counting SEGA Superstars) developed by Sonic Team Japan[1] and published by SEGA for multiple platforms. Thegame follows Sonic the Hedgehog as he attempts to restore the world to normal after his nemesis, Doctor Eggman, splits the world's continents into pieces with a powerful new ray weapon and the power of the Chaos Emeralds, as well as his struggles with his new beast form generated by the corrupted Emeralds, Sonic the Werehog. Whilst incorporating Sonic's traditional platforming and trademark speed, the gameplay style for this game is notably different, focusing on 2D side-scrolling platform gameplay rendered with 3D visuals, as well as behind-the-back, third-person stages; gameplay seamlessly transitions between these two styles.

"Wow! Sonic must be really famous. But how does everyone know about him? I never heard of him, Gaz, Dad, Zim, his robot, everyone on Earth has never heard of him. But how did...huh? A company called SEGA? I better call the Swollen Eyeball Network about this."

Dib contacts the Swollen Eyeball Network and a dark figure appears on the screen.

"Agent Darkbootie here." The figure says.

"Darkbootie. There is something going on. There's this hedgehog called Sonic. My computer says that that hedgehog is the fastest thing alive. And he is a mascot for a weird company called SEGA."

"Oh really? Well this is strange...we will get to the bottom of this. Darkbootie out."

Darkbootie leaves the screen and leaves Dib on his computer.

_**At Zim's House...**_

"I feel so alive Gir! Now I need a hologram of this Sonic the Hedgehog!" Zim says.

"Yes, my master!" Gir says.

_**How do you like it? Is it enough for you to add it as a favorite? If it is then thats wonderful!**_


End file.
